i'am Vampire - Detective Conan
by Carey Farron
Summary: Ini adalah cerita tentang Shiho yang setelah kembali ketubuh aslinya mengalami perubahan,Shinichi yang menyadari itu agak heran ditambah lagi dengan keberadaan Saguru yang membuat Shinichi semakin merasa aneh,Apa yang sebanarnya terjadi diantara mereka bertiga?
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler**

setelah menghancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini,ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuat nya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

Dimalam yang begitu gelap dan dingin itu sebuah mobil merah ber plat 4869 Miliki seorang murid SMA Teitan Shinichi Kudo sedang melaju dengan nyaman nya,maklum saja karena lalu lintas sedang sepi dikarena kan sudah terlalu larut jika kau pergi saat seperti ini,ditambah lagi salju yang tak berhenti turun membuat jalanan semakin sepi.

"Kau membuat ku melewatkan makan malam kudo-kun seharusnya aku menolak tawaran mu mengantar ku pulang"ucap Shiho,gadis berambut coklat strawberry,kulit nya sangat putih tepat nya agak pucat dengan sinis nya dia menatap keluar jendela mobil

"maaf ini di luar kuasa ku..Lagi pula kan rumah kita bersebalahan"jawab Shinichi sambil menyetir,kini mereka berdua telah kembali kewujud semula 3 bulan yang lalu setelah pertempuran melawan FBI Dan CIA melawan black organization 5 bulan yang lalu

"dasar kau Murder magnet..karena kasus malam ini aku melewatkan janji dengan teman ku"ucap Shiho menyindir

"Teman mu? Makan malam yah? Atau kencan?"jawab Shinichi mengejek shiho

"terserah kau lah…lagi pula ini hanya untuk melanjutkan penelitian di rumah Hakase"ucap shiho menatap sinis shinichi yang mengejek nya

"Miyano…."ucap shinchi

"apa?"jawab wanita blonde itu dengan malas nya

"bagaimana kalau kita makan malam..aku lapar"ucap Shinichi nyengir

Shiho mendengus Tak lama kemudian Telepon Hp shinichi bergetar.

 _"Halo..Ran?"_ _  
_ _"Hey Shinichi…apa kau sudah makan malam_ "tanya nya

 _"tidak belum"_ jawab shinichi menggerling shiho yang duduk di jok samping nya

 _"bagaimana kalau kita makan malam dirumah ku..aku memasak lebih..tapi ternyata ayah tidak pulang jadi maksud ku kalau kau ada waktu,bagaimana?"_ _  
_ _"Hmm baiklah aku akan datang kerumah mu"_

"Miyano errr…bagaimana kalau makan malam nya nanti saja Ran mengundang ku untuk makan malam"ucap shinichi agak Ragu

"bukankah yang lapar tadi itu kau kudo-kun? Aku tidak masalah"jawab Shiho.

Kemudian Shinichi mengantar Shiho pulang,Shiho membuka knop pintu mobil dia keluar dari mobil shinichi.

"terima kasih tumpangan nya"ucap shiho,Shinichi mengangguk dan berjalan lurus untuk sampai ke kantor detective mouri,Shinichi melihat dari spion mobil ada seseorang pria muda yang membukakan shiho pagar dan itu bukan Professor agasa.

"apa itu teman yang miyano bilang tadi?rasa nya aku kenal"pikir shinichi

Shiho masuk kerumah dan melepaskan sepatu nya.

"apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"tanya shiho

"Tidak juga…"jawab seorang pemuda yang memiliki warna rambut sama dengan shiho coklat strawberry,Saguru hakuba.

"siapa yang mengantar mu tadi?"tanya saguru

Shiho meletakan tas nya di sofa

"Dia partner ku…kudo-kun"

Saguru berjalan mendekati gadis itu dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari atas meja.

"aku mendapatkan ini dari Rumah Sakit ku"sambil memberikan sebuah bungkusan besar pada shiho

Shiho tersenyum dan mengeluarkan salah benda yang ada didalam nya 'sekantung darah'

"apa kau suka AB Rhesus negative? Aku tidak sengaja menemukan nya"ucap Saguru

"ini sangat langka"ucap Shiho sambil sedikit mengendus kantung darah itu "dimana hakase?" tanya shiho

"dia ke Kyoto untuk penelitian"jawab Saguru sambil membuka kulkas di dapur "Kau punya daging?"lanjut nya bertanya

Shiho mengambil tas nya dan mengeluarkan daging sapi mentah yang dibungkus dengan sterofoam

"aku punya sedikit disini"ucap shiho sambil mengangkat bungkusan daging itu

Saguru berjalan kearah shiho

"dikulkas mu hanya ada sayur"ucap saguru sambil mengambil daging ditangan shiho

"daging hanya akan membuat perut hakase semakin buncit hakuba-kun"ucap shiho "bersyukurlah aku membeli nya di minimarket karena ingat kau akan kerumah ku"ucap shiho sambil pergi kekamar nya

"Dasar Vampire"ucap saguru mengejek Shiho

"aku dengar itu"ucap shiho dari kamar nya

Saguru memandangi daging ditangan nya.

Setelah pertempuran melawan Black Organization Shiho atau tepat nya saat itu masih Ai terus meneleti penawar APTX4869,Karena saat dimarkas Black Organization data penawar nya hanya ada setengah jadi Ai meneliti nya sendiri,Dia terus mencoba nya ternyata Tikus putih tidak terlalu cocok untuk diteliti jadi Ai mulai mencoba nya pada dirinya sendiri,dia telah melakukan nya sampai 7 kali dan itu membuat berberapa jaringan tubuh nya berubah,kulit nya mulai memucat dan bibirnya menjadi begitu merah,ditambah lagi dia tidak bisa terkena sinar matahari terlalu lama dan juga selalu kekurangan darah,bawang putih memperparah segala nya dan membuat semuanya bertambah aneh jadi dia menghindari bawang putih dan mulai meminum darah ciri-ciri ini begitu cocok dengan penyakit Porphyria atau The Vampire entah kenapa kecepatan dan kekuatan nya 5 kali lebih cepat dari manusia normal,Sedangkan Saguru? Dia Werewolf atau manusia serigala,apa alasan nya dia menjadi Werewolf? Entahlah saguru tidak pernah memberitahukan nya.

Pagi Hari nya Dirumah Hakase

"hakuba-kun sampai kapan kau disini?"tanya shiho saat melihat Saguru duduk dimeja makan sambil memakan daging yang kali ini sudah matang.

"aku bosan di hotel"jawab Saguru

Shiho mendengus dan mengambil berberapa helai roti kini dia sudah Rapi akan pergi kesekolah SMA Teitan.

"aku iri dengan mu..meski kau bukan manusia 100% kau bisa makan makanan manusia"ucap Saguru

Shiho mendeathglear Saguru.

Setelah 5 menit kemudian shiho bangkit dari meja makan

"aku harus cepat pergi sebelum matahari muncul"sambil memasang mantel dan membawa tas nya.

"kenapa kau harus pergi sekolah? Bukankah kau sudah lulus universitas kedokteran waktu masih di BO?"tanya saguru

"ini untuk alasan menolak Pekerjaan siang hari Di Lab...Jika di sekolah aku bisa hanya tinggal di kelas kalau di Lab tidak ada jaminan aku hanya berada diruangan"jawab Shiho sambil membuka pintu

Dia bertemu Shinichi yang berdiri didepan rumah bertuliskan Kudo Shinichi menenunggu nya

"Kudo-kun bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk mu?"ucap shiho

"aku sengaja…"ucap shinichi,mereka berjalan pergi kesekolah

"Siapa laki-laki yang menginap dirumah Hakase Miyano?ini tidak bagus kau tahu?lagi pula hakase sedang di Kyoto Siapa dia?"tanya shinichi cepat

"jadi kau menunggu ku hanya untuk bertanya yang seperti itu?"jawab Shiho sarkastik "Dia teman ku yang ku bilang kemarin" jeda sesaat "nama nya Saguru Hakuba kau pasti mengenal nya kan metantei?"lanjut Shiho

"Saguru…Hakuba?kenapa dia disini?"ucap shinichi

"Ada yang ingin kami teliti"

"Bagaimana kau mengenal nya?"

"itu panjang Kudo"ucap Shiho agak kesal karena shinichi terus bertanya. "itu Dia tuan putri nya"lanjut nya agak menyindir sambil memandang lurus kedepan

"Shinichi!"teriak Ran sambil berlari kearah Shinichi dan Shiho

"Ohayou Miyano-San"ucap Ran pada Shiho

"Ohayou"sahut Shiho

"Sepertinya aku tidak dibutuhkan lagi disini"ucap shiho sambil berjalan duluan

Shinichi dan Ran hanya menatap punggung anak memang selalu begitu.

"Shinichi kau pergi lebih awal..bahkan sebelum aku menjemput mu"ucap Ran berjalan berdampingan dengan Shinchi

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada Miyano…dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi jadi aku menunggu nya"ucap shinichi,Mereka berdua berjalan dengan didampingi Salju yang berjatuhan

"hmm...tapi aku heran kenapa dia selalu pergi pagi-pagi sekali"Gumam Ran

Shiho berjalan sendirian pergi ke SMA Teitan.

Dirumah Hakase saguru hanya terus melihat jam pasir didepan nya,dia jadi teringat saat pertama kali dia bertemu Shiho,Dalam suasana kegelapan yang pekat

Flashback

 _Di malam purnama 2 bulan yang lalu,tepat nya di salah satu hutan lindung sekitar Osaka Se ekor serigala besar berwarna abu-abu dan putih yang berlari ke tengah hutan lindung menjauh dari keramaian pedesaan,serigala itu sedang berburu tapi ada sesuatu yang melintas cepat dibelakang nya serigala besar itu menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan yang berpakaian gelap dan memakai tudung kepala dari pakaian nya,Gadis itu memiliki tatapan berbahaya seolah baru saja mendapatkan buruan nya,Gadis itu tersenyum sedang sang serigala bingung karena gadis ini tidak terlihat seperti manusia sungguhan,Serigala itu mendekati sang gadis menatap fisik nya dan mengelilingi gadis itu,dan saat itu_

 _"DORR!"Suara tembakan meletup ke arah mereka,itu adalah pemburu liar_

 _"sial tidak tepat kena jantung nya"ucap pemburu itu yang kembali mengarahkan senapan nya,tapi saat itu Serigala dan Gadis tadi sudah hilang entah pergi kemana._

 _"hey..hey kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya gadis tadi kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat yang sama seperti nya,pemuda itu duduk bersandar disalah satu pohon besar dan Darah terus keluar dari bahu pemuda yang bertelanjang dada itu._

 _"aku baik-baik saja"ucap pemuda awal gadis itu terus menahan diri nya saat melihat darah segar yang mengalir bahu pemuda itu,Gadis itu mundur berberapa langkah dia bisa-bisa membunuh pemuda ini jika dia tidak cepat pergi_

 _"hey kau mau kemana?"tanya pemuda itu_

 _"Aku harus pergi"ucap gadis itu cepat sambal berpaling dan berjalan menjauh_

 _"apa kau akan meninggakan ku sendirian ditengah hutan ini?"Tanya pemuda itu_

 _"Bodoh! Kau Serigala ini tempat mu"jawab gadis itu sambil terus berjalan_

 _"Dasar kau Vampire"ucap pemuda itu_

 _Gadis tadi berhenti belangkah dan berbalik_

 _"dari mana kau tahu aku Vampire?"tanya gadis itu_

 _"Aku pernah bekerja di salah satu lab yang menyinggung penyakit_ _Porphyria atau The Vampire Disease ciri-ciri nya sama seperti apa yang ada pada mu"sambil terus menahan darah yang keluar dari bahu nya_

 _Gadis itu mendengus_

 _"dan apa juga ada virus yang membuat manusia jadi serigala hah?"sindir gadis itu_

 _"aku tidak ingin membahas nya"ucap pemuda itu berdiri salah satu tangan nya terus menggenggam bahu nya diulurkan nya kepada gadis itu,tangan yang penuh darah_

 _"Saguru hakuba"ucap pemuda itu,Dengan agak ragu gadis itu mengulurkan tangan nya juga_

 _"Shiho miyano"ucap nya kemudian langsung melepaskan tangan nya dan menggosok-gosok nya dengan tangan nya yang lain_

Flashback End'

Saguru mendengus mengingat kejadian itu,pertemuan yang sangat jauh dari kesan manis seperti pertemuan nya dengan gadis-gadis cantik lain nya,pertemuan di café mewah,club yang menarik,mall atau tempat-tempat menyenangkan lainya

Sepulang sekolah

"kau sudah datang"

"kau belum pulang?"ucap shiho sembari menutup pintu rumah hakase

"aku senang dirumah hakase"Saguru berujar sembari mengambil sebuah buku di rak.

"Kau senang dirumah hakase atau senang dirumah bersama ku?"Shiho mulai menyindir

"Ku rasa keduanya"Saguru menjawab sembari tertawa kecil

"Hakuba-kun… malam ini bulan purnama"Ujar shiho dengan suara kecil


	2. Chapter 2

**SPOILER**

setelah menghancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ke tubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini,ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuat nya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

"Hakuba-kun… malam ini bulan purnama"Ujar shiho dengan suara kecil,Saguru tersenyum kecil.

"Ya aku tahu..aku tidak pernah lupa dengan peristiwa yang satu ini"Ujar Saguru mantap.

 _"Bagaimana bisa lupa? Bulan purnama adalah hari yang sangat ku benci saat dimana aku akan menjadi werewolf yang sesungguh nya dan shiho kan menjadi vampire yang haus akan darah"_ Pikir Saguru.

 _ **"Tok..tok..tok"**_

Ada yang mengetuk pintu,Shiho berbalik dan membuka pintu,alhasil yang di lihatnya ternyata adalah Si Detective gila kasus itu.

"Apa yang membuat mu dating kemari kudo-kun?"Tanya Shiho To the point karena kalau sampai Shinichi ini terlalu lama di sini maka habis sudah dia tidak akan bisa kabur dan bisa saja menghisap darah si detective.

"Aku di suruh hakase menjaga mu… Hakase bilang ada berberapa hal lagi yang masih harus di urus di Kyoto jadi belum bisa pulang"Detective itu berujar sambil menggaruk belakang kepala nya.

"Aku baik-baik saja kau bisa pulang"Ucap Shiho mau menutup pintu tapi saguru muncul di belakang nya.

"Siapa itu miyano?"Tanya Saguru.

Pandangan mereka bertemu antara Shinichi dan atmosfir berubah menjadi tidak mengenakan mengingat mereka merupakan rival sesama detective.

"Ah kudo! Lama sekali tidak bertemu"Ucap Saguru mengulurkan tangan nya mematut matutkan suasana.

"ah iya…apa yang kau lakukan di sini hakuba?"Tanya shinichi menyambut uluran tangan itu.

"Hanya berberapa hal…Aku ada proyek dengan Miyano"Ujar Saguru.

"Kau tidak memperbolehkan nya masuk Miyano?"Tanya Saguru pada shiho,yang di balas dengan tatapan membunuh Shiho.

"Kita ada proyek yang masih belum selesai Ha-Ku-Ba –Kun…detective ini bisa mengganggu"Ucap Shiho yang menekan kata hakuba itu.

"Ayolah Shiho aku sedang kesepian…Hakuba juga tidak keberatan kan?"Ucap Shinichi memasang wajah kucing nya.

"Mi-ya-no"Ucap Shiho mengingatkan Shinichi.

"ayolah Shihoo"bujuk Shinichi

"Kudo-kun…kau bosan hidup yah?"berberapa kerutan muncul di wajah gadis blonde itu agak kesal dengan si murder magnet yang terus terusan memanggil nya dengan nama kecilnya itu."Baiklah masuk!"Bentak Shiho sambil membuka lebar pintu rumah Hakase.

"Yatta! Shi_Miyano benar-benar baik"Ucap Shinichi memasang tampang bahagia persis seperti wajah conan saat berpura-pura polos.

"Terserahlah"Shiho berlalu kekamar nya,kemudian melirik jam sudah jam 10 malam pikir nya,kalau Detective itu belum pulang sampai jam 12 maka habis sudah,di tambah kalau dia menyelinap diam-diam dia tidak yakin akan berhasil,ingat? Dia Shinichi Kudo… si Holmes tahun Heisei,dan kalau ketahuan maka mungkin jati diri nya akan terbongkar,belum lagi si Hakuba juga menyebalkan menawarkan Shinichi untuk masuk merupakan bunuh diri.

"Oh iya kudo ada berberapa hal yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan mu"Ucap saguru memulai.

"Apa?"Jawab Shinichi ketus sembari membuka toples kacang di ruang tamu.

"ini bukan kasus tapi ini tentang Miyano"Lanjut saguru,menghentikan aktifitas Shinichi sehingga kini dia diam mendengarkan si lawan bicara.

Shinichi terduduk lesu di Rumah nya,sesekali dia melirik rumah hakase keluar jendela setelah pembicaraan nya dengan Saguru Shinichi mulai meragukan diri nya sendiri.

Flashback

 _"Kau menyukai Ran kan?" Tanya Saguru,Shinichi mengangkat sebelah alis nya untuk apa si hakuba menanyakan ini? pikir Shinichi_

 _"Memang nya kenapa?" Shinichi balik bertanya,dia pun heran kenapa dirinya tak langsung menjawab 'ya' seperti seharusnya._

 _"Jawab saja... ya atau tidak"Ucap Saguru mempertegas._

 _"Itu bukan urusan mu.."_

 _"Itu urusan ku...Kau menganggu Miyano"Ujar saguru,berberapa kerutan muncul di dahi Shinichi_

End Flashback

setelah kejadian itu shinichi pulang kerumah nya,karena tidak yakin bisa meewati 1 malam tanpa pertumpahan darah dengan saguru,mereka memang tak pernah berhubungan membuat kesal pembicaraan nya dengan saguru tadi membuat nya meragukan diri nya sendiri...seandainya itu adalah Shinichi Kudo yang dulu pasti akan dengan tegas menjawab 'Ya!' Shinchi Kudo yang belum bertemu dengan Shiho Miyano tepat nya.

Malam itu berlalu seperti biasa nya,Shiho pergi jauh dari perkotaan begitu pula dengan saguru sampai subuh barulah mereka pulang.

"Aku benar-benar sudah gila...tadi hampir saja aku menghisap darah seorang bocah"Runtuk Shiho Sembari merebahkan diri nya di sofa,Saguru yang baru datang pun hanya mencuci wajah nya yang berlumuran darah,karena akal sehat nya menghilang semalam.

"Aku bahkan sudah memakan nya"Ucap Saguru.

"Apa yang kau makan?"Tanya Shiho

"Sapi"Ucap Saguru

"Ku pikir bocah"Ucap Shiho ketus.

"Hei hei...apa aku nampak seperti serigala lolicon?"

"Ya kau nampak seperti itu"Shiho menimpali nya sembari tersenyum,saguru hanya tertawa kecil.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOILER  
setelah mengancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ketubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini, ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

"Miyano..." Saguru memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka, Shiho yang Asyik membaca majalah di ruang tamu hanya menjawab sekena nya menandakan kalau ia mendengar "Apa kau tidak takut ketahuan ? " tanya Saguru yang berdiri tepat dibelakang Gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu, Shiho berhenti membalikan majalah nya tatapan nya lurus kedepan.

"Aku sudah terbiasa hidup dalam kata 'takut'" jawab Shiho ,ia terdiam sesaat "hanya saja..." Shiho tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya, Saguru yang menanti lanjutanya hanya diam membiarkan keheningan bangkit berdiri "Setidaknya Aku tidak sendirian sama seperti waktu itu"Shiho menatap Saguru yang tadi berdiri dibelakangnya.

Saguru tertawa kecil "Kau benar...Setidaknya Kita tidak sendirian" Saguru berjalan menuju lantai atas "Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang, Miyano"lanjutnya masih sambil berjalan,Shiho yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat.  
"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau khawatirkan?" tanya Shiho, Saguru menghentikan langkah nya, Shiho sama sekali tak tahu tentang ekpresi apa yang tengah dibuatnya karena kondisi Saguru tengah membelakanginya.

"Aku hanya merindukan masa itu...tidak bisakah kita kembali seperti dulu?"Saguru berbicara dengan suara pelan,ia kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum "Sebenarnya Siapa yang didalam diri ku?"ujarnya.

"Kita sudah berubah..Kita tidak bisa kembali lagi...seperti 2 jalinan yang suatu saat nanti akan binasa bersamaan.." Shiho menjawab Saguru dengan nada datarnya seperti biasa.

Saguru kemudian tertawa kecil "Tidak seharusnya Aku berbicara seperti tadi, anggap saja ini adalah takdir kita, iyakan Miyano ? "ujar Saguru sambil berjalan kelantai Atas.

Shiho hanya diam memperhatikan punggung teman nya itu _"Keadaan yang Gila bisa membuat seseorang menjadi Tidak rasional juga_ " Pikir Shiho tanganya terlipat didepan dada.

Saguru berdiri di balkon Rumah Hakase, memperhatikan Shinichi yang tengah berjalan bersama Ran untuk kencan _"Dan Kamu hanya tertawa tanpa melihat hal itu"_ setelah berberapa saat berdiri disana,Saguru terikirkan sesuatu sebuah senyuman licik menghiasi bibir tipis nya,sekarang sudah jam 5 sore _"waktu yang bagus untuk membawa si Vampire jalan-jalan"_ pikirnya, Ia pun lekas turun ke lantai bawah dan menemui Shiho yang sepertinya akan pergi ke Lab.

"Ada apa?"Shiho bertanya ketika melihat lelaki itu nampak sangat terburu-buru

"Miyano...Ayo kita jalan-jalan!"Saguru nampak Antusias,Shiho memandang nya bingung padahal berberapa menit yang lalu ia nampak murung namun sekarang nampak amat bersemangat.  
"Apa Maksud mu ? Aku harus ke Lab" Shiho hendak membuka pintu, namun ditutup Saguru lagi.

"Akan ku belikan..."Shiho menatap Saguru tak mengerti dengan maksud nya _"Memangnya membelikan apa?"_ piker Shiho.

"Tas Fusae edisi Musim dingin yang hanya diproduksi 100 buah" ujar Saguru lantas membuat mata Shiho melebar.

"Kau ingin kemana ? ke mall ? gunung ? bukit ? pantai ? air terjun ? Ayo Pergi sekarang!" Shiho berujar dengan semangat.

Sore itu,mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri Kota Beika yang dingin, menonton Film dan bermain Game di depan Stasion, bersepeda di wilayah musium Beika dan menonton acara kembang Api, yah mereka nampak seperti pasangan yang bahagia, saat itu tengah jam 10 malam mereka duduk di sebuah Cafe menikmati makan malam.

"Tas mu sudah ku belikan tinggal menunggu dikirim kerumah Hakase saja" ujar Saguru sembari memegang ponselnya dan memasukanya ke jas, Shiho hanya diam "Hari-hari yang seperti ini harus lebih sering terjadi" ujar Saguru tertawa kecil memperhatikan Shiho yang memakan malam nya.  
"hmm..Ku rasa begitu" jawab Shiho sekenanya "dan Koleksi Tas ku akan menjadi sangat banyak" lanjutnya membuat Saguru tertawa hambar

 _"wanita memang mengerikan!"_ batin nya.

setelah selesai makan mereka kemudian pulang,saat melewati Rumah Kudo..Shinichi tepat berada di depanya "Ah! Syukurlah kau disini Shiho! Kunci Rumah ku hilang dan Aku tidak tahu harus tidur dimana malam ini ! " Rengek Shinichi pada Shiho.  
"MI-YA-NO" Shiho meperingatkan.  
"Iya..iya Miyano...tolong Aku!" ujar Shinichi.  
"Kau sudah hubungi Tukang Kunci ? "Tanya Shiho.  
"Mereka sudah tutup jadi baru bisa bekerja besok pagi" jelas Detective itu sembari menggaruk kepalanya.  
"Bagaimana dengan Mouri-san? kau bisa menginap disana kan?" Saran Shiho.

"Kau gila!Detective Mouri akan menendang ku ketong sampah!"Shinichi berbicara dengan sedikit wajah ngeri.

Saguru hanya cekikikan tertawa dibelakang Shiho,Shinichi menatapnya sinis.  
"Ayolah Miyano biarkan Aku menginap dirumah Hakase malam ini saja" Shinichi memasang wajah memelas sama seperti sebelumnya.  
"Ah...Memangnya Rumah Hakase tempat penampungan..." Shiho mengeluh Dan Shinichi nyengir Kuda.

Shiho melihat bintang melalui balkon kamarnya,dan mulai menghitung nya lalu ada yang mengetok Shiho berbalik dan nampak sosok Detective berambut hitam menjulang tinggi berdiri didepanya.  
"Cihh..Untuk apa mengetuk kalau Akhirnya kau tetap membuka pintunya" ujar Shiho,Shinichi hanya tertawa canggung.  
"Aku hanya ingin meminjam Buku catatan Bahasa Jepang mu...Kau tahu Aku cukup payah" Shinichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya,ada sedikit semburat merah dipipi nya.  
"Tumben Kau mengakui kekurangan mu"entah itu pujian atau Sindirian Shinichi juga tidak yakin,Yang jelas Shiho membuka lacinya dan mencarikan buku yang dimaksud "Padahal Aku hanya berberapa tahun di Jepang"lanjut Shiho membuat si detective tambah cemberut.

"Shi_Miyano...Apa terjadi sesuatu? Akhir-Akhir ini kau nampak tidak sehat?"Shinichi memperhatikan wajah Shiho,Shiho hanya melangkah mundur dan memalingkan wajah nya.

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku" Shinichi terdiam melihat Rekanya itu.

"Shiho…" Shinichi memanggilnya lirih.

"sudah ku bilang panggil Aku Miyano ! " Shiho bersuara dengan agak nyaring.

"Maaf..tapi Aku hanya…hanya tidak ingin jarak kita menjauh hanya karena sudah tidak memiliki urusan seperti dulu lagi" Ujar Shinichi "Apa Aku menganggu mu ? maaf Aku hanya merasa kau memegang beban terlalu lama… ku pikir itu akan menyakiti mu jadi… Aku tidak ingin kau menyimpan beban mu sendiri…karena..karena" Shinichi menunduk "karena Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"lanjut Shinichi.

Shiho mengangkat wajah nya "Maaf sudah menganggu" ujar Shinichi sambil mengambil buku ditangan Shiho dan keluar dari kamar gadis itu.

Saguru bersandar ditembok,Shinichi melirik nya ketika menuruni tangga.

"Kudo-kun… bisa kita bicara sebentar ? " ujar Saguru.

"Aku juga sebenarnya ingin mengatakan hal yang sama" Shinichi menyahut sambil menggenggam erat buku ditanganya.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOILER

setelah mengancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ketubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini, ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

"Menurut mu Shiho itu apa ? " Tanya Saguru memulai.

Shinichi duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki dengan Angkuh nya "MI-YA-NO" ujar nya menegaskan "jangan memanggilnya seperti kamu lebih mengenalnya dari pada Aku" lanjut Shinichi, Saguru tertawa kecil.

"iya maksud ku MI-YA-NO" ujar Saguru.

"jelas dia adalah partner bagi ku dan dia sangat berharga" jawab shinichi dengan wajah polos.

"kenapa dia berharga ? " Tanya Saguru lagi.

"karena dia menyelamatkan ku dan membuat ku kembali pada Ran" jawab nya lagi "bagaimana kalau Aku menanyakan hal yang sama ? Menurut mu Miyano itu apa ? " Tanya Shinichi balik bertanya.

"bagiku mungkin dia adalah… semacam pemacu jantung, kalau dia tidak ada Aku mungkin sudah mati" jawab lelaki berambut blonde itu dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Apa..apa yang terjadi antara kau dan Miyano ? " Tanya Shinichi agak ragu.

"kenapa kau penasaran ? " Saguru memasang wajah mengejek disertai alis sebelah kiri nya yang diangkat.

"Kau ini menyebalkan ! " Teriak Shinichi sambil menuju kamar Hakase _.Blamm!_ Shinichi menutup pintu dengan keras.

Shiho yang turun dari lantai atas lantas hanya geleng-geleng kepala "Kenapa sih kamu senang sekali mempermainkan bocah detective itu ? " keluh Shiho.

"Bocah begitu pun kau suka kan ? " Saguru berujar sembarang.

Tiba-tiba Shiho sudah sampai di hadapan nya "bilang sekali lagi ku jahit mulut mu dengan besi berkarat yang tumpul" ujar Shiho sambil memegangi pipi Saguru.

Saguru kemudian menahan salah satu tangan Shiho "yah meskipun besi berkarat yang tumpul kalau tangan ini yang melakukan nya Aku tidak masalah" ujar Saguru, Siho langsung menarik tangan nya.

"dasar _hentai_ " Cibir Shiho.

"Justru _ikemen hentai_ beginilah yang sering digemaripara gadis" balas Saguru dengan pandangan bangga.

"menjijikan Aku hampir muntah" Shiho kemudian berlari kecil kekamar mandi dan pura-pura menyuarakan kalau dia sedang muntah dengan keras.

"Pada dasarnya kalian berdua itu sama saja…" Saguru menggumam kemudian tersenyum sambil menghimpun wajahnya di atas tangan kiri.

"Shiho pinjamkan Aku polpen" kata Shinichi ketika dikelas,yah mereka sedang di SMA Teitan sekarang,mengalami proses ajar mengajar. Shiho kemudian mengambil sebuah buku tebal dan menghantam kepala Shinichi.

"kau ini bodoh atau apa ? ucapkan nama ku dengan benar atau kau akan ku masukan UKS"Shiho berujar dengan sinis,padahal sudah berulang kali tapi si detective tak kunjung Kapok.

"Iya iya…. MI-YA-NO – SAN" kata Shinichi,namun sekali lagi kepala nya dihantam buku tebal itu lagi.

"jangan tambahkan embel-embel seperti itu.. kau membuat ku jijik" Ujar Shiho.

"Iya..iya MIYANO MIYANO MIYANO" ujar Shinichi memperjelas.

Barulah Shiho memberikan nya polpen _"meminjam polpen pun perlu perjuangan"_ keluh shinichi dalam hatinya sambil memegang polpen itu dan memandangi nya seolah itu adalah pusaka.


	5. Chapter 5

SPOILER

setelah mengancurkan BO,Shinichi dan Shiho kembali ketubuh normal mereka

namun belum cukup sampai disini, ternyata Shiho nampak berbeda,apa yang membuatnya berbeda?

"Shiho...menangislah saat kau ingin menangis"

"Jangan melihat ku..jangan pernah melihat untuk ku"

"Kau adalah tempat untuk ku pulang,Miyano"

"Aku akan menghancurkan apapun yang membuat mu sedih yang membuat mu terluka,semuanya jadi tertawalah Shiho"

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Partner ku yang berharga!"

"Ran…Apa kau tidak cemburu dengan Miyano-san? Shinichi Nampak sangat dekat dengan nya" bisik Sonoko,Ran otomatis menggeleng.

"Bagaimana yah ? Ku pikir Miyano – san bukan tipe orang yang akan merebur pacar orang lain" ujar Ran di lantasi dengan senyuman malaikat khas nya.

"bagaimana kalau Shinichi yang datang pada nya ? " kalimat sonoko seperti hantaman besar dihati gadis berambut hitam itu "mungkin saja suami mu diam – diam menginginkan gadis blesteran" lanjut nya.

Ran hanya terdiam "so..sonoko… itu agak sedikit berlebihan" ujar Ran menyembunyikan perasaan nya dibalik senyuman khas nya, Tiba-tiba Sera datang diantara mereka dan memeluk dari belakang.

"Aku punya vocher diskon makan pancake di depan stasiun ! " teriaknya "bagaimana kalau kita makan disana ? " lanjut nya.

"eh benarkan ? bukankah disana ada menu baru ? aku ingin mencicipi nya" ujar Sonoko dengan wajah berbinar.

"ku pikir bagus juga" Ran menanggapi.

"Ini Vocher untuk 5 orang.. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak Miyano dan Shinichi" Sera berujar.

"Ku pikir bukan ide yang buruk"

"memangnya Miyano – san mau ikut ? " Sonoko menanggapi ide mereka berdua, hening sesaat sampai Shiho melewati meja mereka.

"Ayolah Miyano…. Hanya hari ini ! Aku pinjam waktu mu 2 jam saja" ujar Shinichi sambil mendatangi Shiho.

Shiho berhenti tepat dihadapan Ran "Mouri – san …Aku akan ikut kalian jadi bebaskan Aku dari malaikat pencabut nyawa ini" Ujar Shiho sambil menunjuk Shinichi.

Sera,Ran dan Sonoko menatap nya kagum "Aku ikut ! " Shinichi bersuara.

"Kau tidak lihat ? ini perkumpulan anak gadis" Ujar Shiho.

"Aku juga bisa jadi gadis kalau aku mau" siapa yang menyangka detective itu akan berkata seperti itu,Shinichi dengan gemulai nya menyisipkan rambut nya kebelakang telinga "Ne..ne Shiho-chan ayo kita makan pancake didepan stasiun…sera-chan punya Voucher diskon juga..ayo main bersama Shiho-chan"ujar Shinichi dengan suara dikecilkan.

"Menjijikan…." Komentar Shiho Pertama

"mengerikan…"ujar Sonoko

"Shi..Shinichi" Ran bersuara kecil

"Kau benar-benar gadis yang imut Shin – chan"komentar Sera.


End file.
